There's Something In The Shadows
by E-198 Lou
Summary: "Sir- I assure you, there were no fires, floods, explosions, alien invasions, time travelers or broken bones." His mouth opened "or accidental death!" These are the least of Shadows worries as he somehow finds himself with a 'bundle of joy' in the form of a kid who can't stay out of trouble. A hedgehog with a heart as black as his fur deals with the struggle that is child rearing.
1. There's Something In The Room

**Hola! Do I feel guilty that I have been working on two different stories, multiple ideas for the future and chapter 8 of Hedgehog Pie instead of solely on HP? Yes. Yes I do. Am I listening to this guilt? No, not really :) mostly because I AM WORKING ON IT, it shall not be forgotten! I just wanted to work on something a bit lighter after the disturbing content of chapter 7, yeah I gotta be in the mood for the next chapter, it's half way done though!**

**Anyway! About this fic – I have not written Shadow as of yet so ooooh! I was hoping for a little humour in this, though how funny I think I am and how funny I actually am may be very different things... maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it? You probably have really high expectations now, well, don't. Honest, it'll be better for all involved ;)**

**I tried to be a little mysterious in this first chapter, but all you have to do is either be on my wave length or look at the info at the top (DON'T DO IT! (though you probably already did when choosing whether or not to read...)) and you know, but hey :) Don't know if I am overly descriptive in this or a little repetitive... hmm... and I noticed more alliteration than usual, *cringe* ah well!**

**Hope you enjoy this (hopefully!) lighter read (emotionally, not wordily, this is just as waffley as ever can you tell?)**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns their characters. Etcetera etcetera... **

Despite the fact the woman kept insisting, he found it rather difficult to believe. He just couldn't accept it, not after the week he'd survived. Head angled down slightly, with an ever rising brow he had the stance of a very sceptical man.

She wasn't sure whether to be confused, concerned or irritated at the look of complete disbelief carved into the man's face. Did he not believe her? Or was he just surprised? A rugged sigh racked her shoulders as her form stooped a little before her falling hand swooped back into the air in order to shielding her tired eyes under its shadow. Her weight shifted from one foot to the other a few times.

He could tell his reaction was wearing her out, the signs were evident, but the shock was just too much. He couldn't stop himself questioning what his ears had heard, of course this lead to their conversation going round and round in circles, apparently her patience was wearing thin.

"Sir- I assure you, there were no fires, floods, explosions, alien invasions, time travellers or broken bones." His mouth opened "**or** accidental death!" She cut him off. Nobody **ever** cut him off. Still, his mouth clamped shut, he began to wonder just how crazy he must sound to the nursery nurse. He could see the skin on her face moving as her tongue prowled around her teeth in irritation.

He cleared his throat a little to alleviate some tension in the room. Taking a moment to glance down at the Saturn to his conversation. Saturn looked back with awareness t'ward the rings of conversation surrounding itself, clear in those big eyes. The child pulled a grimace, tips of his mouth turning down, deciduous teeth gritted together, eyes rolling to the side and a light sigh. Funny, that's just how he felt.

Both males looked back to the woman as they zoned into a sentence she had apparently already started. "-dn't go so far as to say angelic, but your son **was** well behaved. It worries me that you seemed more surprised than thrilled to hear that." Now she was the one with the suspicious expression. The 'father' in question leaned back a little "Uh, well, I... *ahem* I **am** happy, we've just had a... somewhat hectic week." Features schooled once again, his left hand grabbed the chubby peach arm of his charge, pulling it across his body until the other chubby limb was within reach of his right. With a "Thank you for your time." the two were making a swift exit, the smaller of the two doing so not necessarily by design. As he was swept off his short little legs by the larger, limbs waving helplessly in their wake, he tipped his head back to look at his carrier. He wasn't sure what the expression the other pulled meant for him... best be on his best behaviour then.

**LATER**

Shadow sat on the edge of the fountain, hands braced either side of himself on the chalky white stone. A sigh puffed it's way out of his nose. Pulling his eyes from the golden dust that supposedly formed the pathways in this area, he looked to the hoglet on his left.

Thump thump. Battered trainers swinging through the air. Thump thump. Heels repeatedly bouncing off the stone barrier. Thump Thump. Their owner sucked in a deep breath before sighing it out, the air cool on his chest.

Ruby eyes scanned the figure kicking it's legs. The legs were short and could not touch the floor. The figures torso rounded and soft. Small pointed ears, button nose, tiny taffy tongue out in concentration, stubby quills and the deepest darkest eyes he had ever seen. Of course the eyes weren't all that big, just in comparison to the stumpy body they were stuck to they seemed so... out of proportion, the child would grow into them given time. For now it added to the boys childish charm. That's right. A boy.

But not a boy. A man. A man with some twenty years or so experience. But just a boy. A little boy. Very little in fact, under average in the height department, something about bad diets and growth spurts according to Tails. Though at the time Shadow wasn't paying all that much attention. He was too busy experiencing severe brain lag at the time. That's what it felt like at least. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Tails was fretting about some 'leviathan of a problem' on the phone, Shadow had no intention of helping initially. After all that blue hedgepig could deal with whatever issue his lack of sense had caused. Though it soon became clear that Tails wasn't going to stop bothering him any time soon. Complete with bitter grumblings Shadow agreed to come to the Work Shop shortly and assist Tails in some way or another.

Tails thought that shortly took its sweet time. When the ebony lifeform sauntered past the buildings threshold, it was to Tails deep dissatisfaction that it was with various bags in tow. The ultimate lifeform being too classy for plastic carrier bags had instead opted for his own 'bags for life' and was plucking rhubarb and custard boiled sweets out of a packet in the most nonchalant way that it made the frantic foxy furious.

"Shadow!? You- you went shopping?" Red irises glanced downwards, examining the weekly food shop in his arms before shifting up to look at the fox. A casual nod was the vulpines only response. "Well. At least now I know my place in your life, underneath restocking the fridge but at least I'm above the kitchen roll!" Oh. He'd meant to pick a pack of that up. A huff of irritation at his rookie mistake escaped as his head flung back in self disappointment. A red and white trainer clad foot stomped in indignation as the ebony mammal simply raised an eyebrow. "Is there a particular reason you called me here or did you just want to ruin my routine?" Shadow dead panned.

After dramatically rolling his eyes, puffing up his white furred cheeks and releasing the air in a gust that sent his unruly yellow bangs flailing, the fox stood up straight with a smile. Half smile. It was a poor attempt. That coming from Shadow whose experience in smiling was limited to say the least.

So Tails ran an oil stained glove through the fur on his forehead as he sat on the indented arm of the maroon sofa that acted as both chair when with company and bed for Sonic( should he come at an indecent hour or decide to have an aversion to the perfectly suited for the job-as-bed bed that lay in the hedgehogs designated 'space' up the wooden stairs). Only after relating a fanciful tale of secret government agents, ancient artefacts and a poor excuse for a doctor did the frazzled fox lead Shadow to that very space. After climbing the old wooden stairs that held many 'battle scars' (of which the threadbare runner was testament) from the duos youth, Tails hovered awkwardly outside of a door that Shadow seemed to remember being the shared bedroom of the Work Shops occupants.

It was strange that one was hesitant to enter their own room, Shadow put it down to either his unfamiliar company or the fact that strange was the general vibe he got from both blue hedgehog and yellow fox. Following a moment of hand twitching and weight shifting Tails swivelled round to look at the black hedgehog who, to his surprise, didn't seem to be there. Then again he hadn't turned on the light on his way up plus both Shadows work and nature involved his being quiet and fluid.

"Don't freak out okay?" The dark figure shrouded in equally dark shadows had to fight the urge to scoff. As the mobian in front of him eased the sturdy oak door open, the feeling that he was in a library and had to be silent was getting difficult to pass off as silly and childish. It didn't help matters that the foxes explanation of events had been chaotic and his understanding of the consequences rather vague as a result.

The door had opened enough for ruby eyes to get a fairly good look at the room in question. Cluttered shelves on every wall, two windows, faded hastily shut curtains, more wooden floors but this time littered with various rugs differing in shapes, sizes and mediums. There was even two beds, one of which was made perfectly. Sheet hidden beneath the mattress, duvet cover perfectly stuffed and ironed whilst being laid over the bed without a wrinkle in sight, finally the plumped pillow plonked at the head on top of everything else. Definitely the foxes bed.

The others sheet was peeking out from under the mattress in multiple places despite the obvious attempts to shove it back in place. The other still had its winter duvet which was haphazardly only filling the bottom end of the cover, a cover which had creases to rival a pensioner. The pillow was still brand new looking despite the cranium shaped dent in its centre, as if its only purpose was to provide a soft landing for the initial face plant upon entering the bed and was then promptly forgotten remaining unused through out the course of the night. A sad existence really.

Yes. That was certainly Sonics bed. Largely unused, it was assumed that the blue mobian merely retreated there when it was too cold for his worthless hide or too wet. Pathetic, savage and unsophisticated were a few descriptive words that fleeted through his mind at the thought of his blue doppelgänger.

Tails had turned to whisper something to Shadow, but in doing so had taken his eye off the slowly escaping door. Said door made contact with the wooden skirting with a few soft thumps. It appeared that these subdued noises were enough to stir the lump twisted in the empty end of the duvet cover. The small frame had gotten so wrapped up that the air was staring to feel hot. After some writhing the movements slowed, soft breathing taking the place of distressed squeaks.

Curious. Shadow, confusion etched into his black and red features glided into the room, approaching the bed as he did so. A moist black button poked out from within a crevice in the cloth. Squinting to get a better look prevented him from noticing the oil slicked fingers peeling the cover back more.

He could see it now. Face. Shoulders. A hedgehog. A boy. **Blue**.

**Yah! Please review should you have the opporchancity, constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for sticking it out to the end pallywags :) Till next time**

**Bletherskite.**


	2. There's Something In The Duvet!

**Brace yourselves! This is quite long in comparison to last time... Sorry... I'm hoping that this fic will contain some little light chapters as well, but at the moment I am scene setting so muchas apologias! Shadow will play a much bigger part in future honest promises, it's just Tails has a little momo here so let him have his limelight eh?**

**Thanks for reading by the way guys! I appreciate and hope there is some fun in this chapter for you but I promise it will get better, I'm just kinda getting into it myself :) we can do so together... should you want to continue reading... yeah, please do! Without further ado-**

**Disclaimer: I don'ts owns thems :p they belongs to SEGA :)**

Tails watched with a sense of trepid amusement as Shadows normally starched facial features morphed into the ugly child of utter disgust and fear induced horror. It was as though the expression was feeding on the vision through his eyes, as these were wide and darting over the form (who remained blissfully unaware) between the hedgehog and fox.

The afore mentioned fox gave a rather obnoxious sniff, successfully catching the attention of the others right ear, which flicked t'ward him in response. That was good enough for him. After silently nodding his head, slightly in the direction of the child who was slightly smacking his lips in his sleep, Tails dictated that now was as good a time as any, given the circumstances, to voice his... what would one call it? Proposal? Preposition? Plea?

"So..." Tails began, eyebrows so high they had to fight for space with the bangs and lips pulled tightly to his teeth in an attempt to form a smile that was not out of place in the current atmosphere. It was a lost cause really.

Shadow was at a loss. In all honesty this was **not** what he was expecting. True, this kind of thing was to be expected considering the house he was in and the two mobians he was presented with. That didn't make it any less weird. Or easier to comprehend.

_'I should of paid more attention when the fox was rambling on. I might of at least had some idea...'_ Though Shadow doubted there was much one could do to mentally prepare themselves for such-such-!

It moved. Ugh! He felt sick! What would happen if it woke up? Scream? Cry? Spontaneously combust?

Shadow had began to perspire, the beads of sweat were worming between stands of fur, making his statuesque form more uncomfortable than before. Shadows sharp rightmost ear twitched, the fox spoke. "So..." He died off, why did he die off? What was he hinting at? The black bottom lid of a left eye twitched at any number of visions flashing through their owners mind.

"So." The dark tan muzzle replied brusquely. Wielding a tone that dared the other to even think about suggesting what he was thinking about suggesting. Unfortunately for our lonesome friend, Tails was rather used to that tone from Sonic, and thus had no qualms in wiping that tone and all it suggested from the bottom of his shoe on the welcome mat to inappropriate and unwanted conversations. Whether it was the sore subject of not-as-impressive-as-Shadows chest hair, or the forbidden topic of Amy Rose and the numerous 'what ifs' that came as part of the deal, Sonic had become accustom to using that tone before watching helplessly as Tails made a mockery of his quest for privacy.

While Sonic had always seemed so open and sociable, Tail knew better. Yes, he was those things, but he was a lot more. There were subjects that rarely entered the foxes head to broach upon because the blue hedgehog had subtlety prevented him from doing so, directing his attention or skipping certain details to do it. So it was that the young kit had learned to study his brother as to properly know how to get answers to questions he deemed necessary to their relationship. It wasn't as easy as saying "How do you feel?", there was an instant concrete wall to that kind of thing. You had to be just as subtle with Sonic as he was with his own feelings.

Tails likened Sonic to an open book, the kind you look at online where the first few pages are free for you to scour as you please, but to read deeper is impossible. The website would shut you out from anything but the cover and sample pages. Unless of course one bought the book. Which would require some sacrifice on your part, some time and effort to read and understand. In the end though it was all worth it.

And that was what Tails was still, after all these years, in the process of doing. The kit treat each uncomfortable look from his pal as a brotherly bonding success and as such grew to know quite a lot about his big brother. '_Well that's quite inaccurate now, isn't it?'_ Tails thought wryly, looking away from the bed to the second more uncomfortable hedgehog.

He was not about to let Shadows reluctance deter him.

"So, what do you think we should do with him?" The fox questioned. '_Let Shadow think this is aaaall his idea.'_

A quilled head shot up in the direction of the voice. "We?" Shadow was more intelligent that Sonic, Tails hadn't counted that into the equation. _'Busted-!'_

"Hey, I called you round for help, remember!?" The yellow fur ball retorted with hands on hips. '_Try the desperate look tails, works every time.'_

"I am yet to formally agree to anything." Standing up tall, the fox noticed Shadow had a sudden air of grace and authority. "It would appear that you definition of 'help' differs greatly from that of my own..." An air that, Tails conceded, he did not himself possess.

"Please, Shadow! I'm only 13! And you over 50, your like a pensioner now..."

"Exactly. I am too old to be dealing with a child, ask one of your 'young mature' friends." That fact that Shadow doubted any of those friends were mature was a moot point as he was not going to sway the argument in his favour should he voice that little nugget. Even though not snarling at the 'old' jab and in fact agreeing with it was indescribably painful for the old hog, he could **not** loose to the fox today. Not over something like this.

"Oh, **come** on! I came to you in our time of need! It'll only be until I can fix-"

"**NO**"

Angry voices, now considerably louder than before, had disturbed the peaceful slumber of the blue ball of fur currently scrunching his face up wishing the voices would go away. And that waking up wouldn't be so **hard**! He balled his fists tight and dragged them into his eye sockets. Rubbing his closed lids as though that would frighten the sleepiness away.

"Mmnnughrrr... humf..."

The battling duo noticed the frustrated kicking of legs beneath sheets, before they heard the mumblings.

"Nnughwer haugh ugh ahugh grran nuh aoughin!?"

Indecipherable mumbling at that. The two tail squinted in thought as he tilted his head, trying in vain to decipher the words so distorted that they could hardly be classed as words at all. The eldest hedgehog in the room reverted back to the silent, positively horrified status as seen mere minutes earlier.

The moppet upon the bed found himself in some sort of limbo; awareness beyond his stubby little arms reach, wanting to let sleep take it's comforting hold but sleeps arms were hurting and didn't want to hold him any more. It was uncomfy. Releasing one more indignant little cry the hoglet thrashed his limbs in an uncoordinated fashion, eyes still clamped shut. It became apparent to Tails that the bed linen was constricting itself around the round form, more so with each twist. As the boys movement was getting more restricted, his panic levels increasing and more thrashing and the whole cycle started again.

Deciding to intervene before the 'duvet monster' from his youth made a return (though this time not through the blue hedgehog intending to chase a duel tailed 4 year old around the house roaring nonsense about him tasting good on toast) Tails stepped carefully closer to the mass, slowly getting denser in the middle of the bed, bending down to where he was hoping a little face was.

"Sonic... you all right?" Patiently Tails waited, there was a huffing noise, shuffling and some heavy breathing before a high pitched "Noowuh-" sounded it's way through the cloth barrier. Hearing what the fox prayed was not sniffling, he began the tedious task of untangling his brother. Once the hedgehogs torso was out in the open, Tails stopped for a rest.

Reporting on what Shadow had done in this time was pointless, it mainly involved breathing exercises and gawking.

Sonic panted, eyes drooping and sweat running from his forehead down chubby red cheeks. When that duvet grabbed him it was scary, it wouldn't let go and he thought he'd be stuck in it forever! It was a good thing... Sonic looked straight at Tails, eyes blank, and the elder fox started to feel concern flooding through his system. Once the buckle on his wrist strap was undone, Tails could pull the glove off with his canine teeth, leaving a bare hand to swamp the smaller mammals forehead. The fur and small quills there stuck to his paw with that salty sweat that covered the boy from what seemed like head to toe.

Fortunately Sonic didn't fight the teens touch. Unfortunately, Tails deduced, this was more than likely due to disorientation and confusion than recognition and trust. "He's far too hot, Shadow can you- **Shadow**! Could you get me a cold damp cloth?" Shadow jumped at the sharp tone that dragged him from his daze, grunting an affirmative he raced out of the room only to return moments later, skates ablaze, with exactly what the Dr. Fox ordered.

Mumbling a thanks in the adults direction, the golden boy began patting the compress on the child's forehead, neck, and wrists in an attempt to cool him down. "Sonic?" No response. "Sonic." Slowly frightened eyes tracked the voice to it's owners face and stared wide eyed at him. "Sonic, how are you feeling? A little better?" A nod, which looked to Shadow as though it took far more effort than **should** have been necessary, was Tails only reward. "Okay, that's good, now can you tell me what's wrong?" Speaking clearly seemed to be working, Tails hoped his voice came across much calmer than he felt. What was wrong with his big- little- brother? And where was Shadow when you needed him!? If he wasn't gawking uselessly he was pulling a disappearing act!

'_Jerk_.' A sour look crossed Tail face, then thinking about the hedgehog in front of him, still geeing up the confidence to talk, he quickly sweetened his expression. "Come on, Sonic, you know you can talk to me."

"**Hot**."

It was said like the very word burned his mouth. Tails nodded appreciatively and gave a sympathetic smile which for some reason set the pup scrunching up his muzzle. A slam on the wooden set of drawers sent shock through the two brothers, causing them to jump simultaneously. The reverberating sound of glass connecting with wood was the only noise Shadow made upon his return to the room. The glass, a large bowl used for many a 'salad' as Sonic would have Amy believe, was filled with water that contained a few ice-cubes and a faded pink cloth.

It was either the sense of foreboding emanating from the translucent bowl or from the ominous black and red hedgehog with the permanent frown whom had caught the attention of the blue child for the first time since his rude awakening, regardless, whatever it was earned an almighty **gasp.**

**Tah dah! Thanks for sticking it out!**

**Should anyone care to know, Sonic is saying (or trying to) something along the lines of 'No, why are you both all shouting' not that that makes sense but the poor hedgie was just trying to wake up ;) **

**Well, there should be a fun start to the next chapter, hopefully, please review and let me know what you like and what you would like to see (or what you don't and you'd prefer I leave out). I'd love to get you POV and try to make my writing and fics better, I can't guarantee I can or will full fill your request but I 'll do what I can, regardless it's nice to get opinions :)**

**Thanks again for reading, take care till next time :)**

**Bletherskite**


	3. There's Something In The Cupboard

**I live! Sorry for the wait, HP 9 is still a work in progress... sigh... I shan't ramble as I can't be bothered. Also this is a mammoth chapter so grab your popped corn ladies and gentlemens!**

**Disclaimer: I owna noting! Tis no mine!**

Were it not for the Ultimate Life Forms superior vision and thought processing, he would have missed it. The dilation of the pupils, the tensed quills and the slightest baring of baby canines would have all been lost on him, as they were the fox, were it not for his genetically enhanced abilities. Yet despite his gifts, despite the many warning signs prophesying the events to follow, he was taken by surprise and failed miserably to prevent the inevitable.

After the sharp intake of oxygen and momentary freeze, Sonic bolted. Almost falling to the floor as he yanked free from the bed covers, dived off the mattress and stumbled in sock clad feet to gain purchase on the varnished wooden floor. Despite his seemly uncoordinated efforts to remove himself from the room, he managed to do so without interference from the two, newly appointed, elders in the room.

His stubby form melted into the shadows that lay beyond the bedrooms threshold, where bedside lamps could not quite reach to put a comforting hand on your shoulder. The disappearance in spite of the dashing shade of cobalt fur the hedgehog wore with pride.

Tails was the next to gasp. The foxes head snapped to the right to pin Shadow to the spot with his urgent gaze. "**The stairs**." He need not say more, as that look filled Shadow in on all of the details. _'We didn't turn the hallway light on. He'll slip. He won't see the stairs. He'll fall down them-' _Tails lunged over the bed as those thoughts continued. Shadow, however, was already gone.

Hand grasping the rounded wooden banister of the stairs the ebony agent, who used similar thoughts to fuel his determination, surveyed the area with scarlet eyes. Whilst they didn't glow in the dark, they certainly gave off a terrifying glint should the slightest slither of light touch them. His scan of the landing remained fruitless, forcing Shadow to resort to methodical searching. It barely took a second before the hedgehog had mentally dissected the house, prioritised based on speed and probability and darted past the bathroom door frame.

Tails spilled onto the landing as Shadow darted into what he himself would called Sonics least favourite place. He wasn't going to question The Ultimate Life Form. He wasn't stupid, he valued his life. The mere fact that the sapient had began to help was reason enough for the fox to wisely decide to resist tempting fate with his temperamental guest. He took off, instead, to the realm below so as to check for open doors or windows.

It was cold in this room, Shadow concluded. It seeped through even the thicker fabric of his gloves, leaving a chill to his fingers. Had a small, short furred creature came in, it would have came out shortly after on its own accord. The atmosphere was not pleasant, rather cold, dark and damp. The shower head above the unexpectedly luxurious bath was dripping on an intermittent basis, hinting to recent use if the moisture in the air was anything to go buy. Shadow had, expertly, positioned himself in such a way as to block the exit, be able to glimpse and hear most of what was behind him and have a good vantage point of the chosen room. It was this level of skill and experience that allowed him to catch the shimmying of a mop head, dancing in the cupboard behind him, as he checked the bathroom mirror. Shadow spun round and flew forwards.

Sonic had crawled on his belly into the storage cupboard after doing a circuit of what appeared to be another bedroom. Not wanting to be spotted by the adult who wielded the small body of water, he'd wiggled his blue butt though the gap the ajar door had left, wrestling with a hairy pole, to fit into a space in an equally blue plastic bucket.

Grasping the handle of the cupboard tightly Shadow swung it forwards until the seam was flush. And held it there.

When he heard the whoosh, he knew what was coming. Or so he thought. When the door wasn't swung open and light didn't blind him, to say he was confused was putting it mildly. Sonics brow creased the slightest bit, but just as he was about to lean forwards, the ajar door was no longer ajar. Finding the wood an inch from his nose, the hoglet was startled to realise what had happened.

He was 'locked' in.

Shadow stood there for a moment. The familiar sense of adrenalin at the thrill of the chase and fear of the consequences running through his veins. Now what. He couldn't risk the boy running for it again once the door was opened. But he couldn't keep him in there, that would be cruel.

"Sonic. I'm going to open the door. But when I do you won't run away, understand?" Not waiting for a response to his authoritative tone Shadow began peeling back the door.

The gap wasn't 6 inches wide before the blue cretin tried to run straight over the rocket shoes of the other. This didn't go down too well, and the youngster promptly found himself elevated off the wooden floorboards and held by the waist against the unmoving abs of the elder. Squeaks of indignation and thrashing greeted Shadow, who merely raised a brow and made to place the imp back into the prison he had released him from.

The child, irritated or irritating it was difficult to tell, was too busy fighting the strong hold of the adult who was less than impressed at this outburst. Resorting to 'roars' and hisses, simply hadn't helped his case.

Holding his captive just in front of the cupboards 2nd shelf, Shadow permitted a frown to grace his features as he stared directly at the cubs screwed-shut eyelids. Shadows 'frowny face' was very effective as he was one of the few people who suited one. Decision made, the dark hog simply plopped the hedgie in the cupboard, swiftly shut the door and took up his previous sentry duty. Then it hit him. Sonic the Hedgehog was mid tantrum.

A full on frown decorated the small forehead of the small hedgehog, raising a tentative paw the child pushed the door. It didn't move. He pushed harder. It didn't move. He hit it. It didn't move. Using the mop as an aid, he stood up and kicked it. Shockingly, it didn't move. Offended, the frown fell and allowed the eyes to widen before they searched the door.

There were a few dull noises at first, but after a few minutes of silence, soft sniffles reached The Ultimate Life Forms ears. "Sonic." A suppressed whimper was his only response. "I'm going to open this door and let you out. But when I do you will **not** run away this time, do you understand?" He didn't open the door, but pressed his ear up against the wooden panels separating them. A beat of silence later, his midnight brow creased. "Sonic. I asked whether you understood, do you?"

A sniff was heard before a mewled "Yes..." broke it's way though the wood. Shadow made an affirming sound and swung the door t'ward himself. Upon glancing down past his nose, he could see the bright blue little troublemaker with bleary eyes and quivering lower lip.

Shadow heaved an almighty sigh, stepped back once door still in hand, and motioned for the boy to step forwards. The step was more of a shuffle of one foot thus was not deemed satisfactory in the eyes of the judge, whose throaty noise prompted the lagging foot to shuffle to join the other.

Sonics gaze rested on the chunky shoes before him, it took a great deal of courage on his part to lift his eyes from them. Yet he was momentarily thrown off course when he caught sight of the stairs just behind the red striped pillars.

An involuntary step forwards and Sonic was once again in the air but this time in front of a face that was quickly displaying signs of frustration. And then the thrashing started. Again.

"I told you not to run."

"Neurgh-"

"Do you want to go back in?"

"Grungh!"

"Use your words, thank you." This was punctuated with a step towards the storage space.

"No!" This was punctuated by a steam of tears racing down both sides of his peach muzzle.

"Very well. I don't know how many times we will have to go through this but lets try again, shall we? Do. Not. Run. Do you get it now?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Shadow set the crying boy on the compacted rug in the middle of the landing and closed the door. Pirouetting to look at the child with hands on hips, Shadow suddenly remembered the supposed reason for this turn of events. His hand was gloveless as it covered Sonics forehead, swooping the hot damp fur back and following his quills.

The blubbering ball of quills barely registered the contact through the haze of his headache. Nor did he notice Tails climbing the stairs two at a time and kneeling next to him, all the while shooting Shadow questioning glares.

A twisting knot of worry had wormed it's way down Tails gullet and taken up residence in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with Sonic before? Where did he run off to? What did Shadow do to him? Did he look a little worse than he did earlier? And why was his big brother crying his eyes out!?

Shadow had already slumped back into the room Sonic had occupied not long ago, leaving the fox to scoop his young family member up as he took them both to that same room. The weight in his arms only moaned slightly.

Tails lay the hedgie on the bed, he'd only escaped from moments earlier, then looked to Shadow (sans gloves) as he rang out a damp faded cloth over the water bowl previous to heading towards the disorientated boy. Once there, Shadow placed the bowl in a convenient spot, sunk his newly free hand into the bushel of blue head quills applying slight pressure and wiped the now exposed neck with the sopping cloth.

Sonic jerked, unsure whether to be pleased at the refreshing release the faded rag provided or furious at the water weaving in and out the dusty blue quills all the way down his back. His dark pupils hid themselves behind crumpled blue eyelids. He could hear voices, couldn't make out the words though. He could tell the big hedgehogs voice as it rumbled lowly.

"Does he remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I thought so... He recognised me earlier but he all of a sudden got really tired, went for a nap and now-"

Attention returned to the damp hedgie as an unhappy squeak emitted from his little vocal cords. Shadows response was to tip the creature backwards and place the pink cloth under his chin. The two then returned to their conversation.

"Perhaps it has something to do with his temperature?"

"Could be. Vanilla says young kids sometimes get disorientated when they are tired or sick. If he's a bit of both it could just be his brain is lagging a little."

"So, nothing permanent?"

"Hopefully not."

Shadow merely 'hummed' at that. Once he had deemed the little body cool enough, he gathered up the items and headed for the door, being sure to throw a towel over Tails face before leaving. Tails grumbled at the action but set to work drying off his brother all the same.

Shadow set about finding a suitable place for the items he had previously used. He was a neat mobian by nature, though he didn't feel too much of an obligation to do too much tidying for the fox. He wasn't planning on staying long, so why should it bother him? After walking mechanically up the uneven staircase he reached out a bare paw to open the door handle to the room containing two irritants of his.

"Sonic! Stay still!" He froze, penultimate red furred finger twitching with indecision. "No-Stop-Oh come on! Don't curl up on me, I can't dry your stomach off then..." He lent back on his heels and breathed a warm sigh through his nose. This was a lot for the fox to handle. "Haha! What? Your tummy's not ticklish. Is it?" High pitched squeals of delight pierced through the heavy wooden door. Tails may have been a smart kid, but even he couldn't hide what he was. A kid. A smart kit that had came to him for help. A throaty sigh signalled his resignation.

Shadow finally opened the door to see a static blue hoglet, arms forgotten somewhere above his head, starting to loose consciousness with a smile draped across his face and a yellow fox, damp beige towel with ragged ends cast over the crook of one arm, pulling the covers to the childs naval with a tender smile.

The two 'big kids' exchanged a glance before vacating the room to have a 'grown up' conversation down stairs. Where curious, and more pointedly blue, couldn't overhear them.

**Tada! There are probably so many issues with it, but my head be panned in so I shall upload before I procrastinate any more (also I wanna get on with watching my shows so meh) Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review to let me know what ya think. Take care till next time!**

**Bletherskite**


	4. There's Something In The Livingroom

**I'm alive! I have updated HP after so long, but either no one has read, or no one has reviewed, so please review! I like the feedback :) Not gonna ramble, trying to keep chapters short and snappy to perhaps have more regular updates. I know that this one is a slow starter but it's gonna get moving next chapter, promise. Hope you enjoy my chums!**

**Disclaimer: See initial chapter.**

A flurry of black and red quills flicked round to reveal two piercing scarlet eyes. The eyes did not widen, nor did the half mast eye lids make them look unobservant, somehow the eyes managed to look on the ball, in control and all knowing. The same could not be said of the pair staring back.

Shadows right most ear had twitched multiple times throughout his in depth conversation with the fox. On reflection, Tails considered that he really should have paid more attention to the subtle body-language. Then again, he reasoned, in his experience with hedgehogs an ear flick could mean many things. Approaching danger for one – perhaps he should have paid Shadows ear more attention. But then again. Sonic had proven to him that an ear twitch could mean something vitally important or equally 'silly'. For example; a blow to his rather domineering ego, he has listened long enough to Eggman patronising him as he explains it is rude and inconvenient when little hedgehogs don't stay put in the hedgehog proof traps big humans intend to keep them in as part of their world conquering scheme, or when Sonic has just remembered that he chucked a red sock in the washing machine when Tails had his back turned and has now already set off the whites wash. Yes, when an ear twitch can mean Amy will be gushing over your now powder pink gloves, you can appreciate why Tails was not quick to pick up on Shadows little twitch.

Currently said hedgehog was staring through the kitchen door way. There is no door attached to the door frame, Knuckles snapped it in half and tried to sandwich Sonic in the middle of the two pieces once. Why? Tails forgets, but they'd never gotten around to replacing said door. While both brothers considered it an easier and more open option for their little living space, the vulpine began to question how secure this made their current 'confidential' meeting room.

Shadow didn't move. His breathing so controlled that the red rimmed eyes, gazing back through the smothering haze of sleep, couldn't detect the movement to know for sure that the bigger mobian was breathing at all. Rather disconcerting, if you ask him.

When the shlurp shlurp of little paw pads plodding down the last few steps and starting in the general direction of the kitchen across the wooden floorboards, reached shadows ear drum, he knew who it was. He just forgot he'd have to look down.

Staring at him from almost the other end of the, what Shadow is reluctant to call, living room is a miniature Sonic. Rubbing his eyes as though that would squeegee the sleepiness from them. Clutched in the other hand, that is trailing behind due to the weight of the material, is some sort of pale green cloth. The hoglet sniffs, concertinaing his nose and muzzle, and digs his fist into his shut eyes.

"Sonic? What are you doing with your pyjamas?" The foxes voice broke the oldest hedgehog out of his stupor. Both hedgehogs look confused as to what the mechanic was referring, till it dawned on Shadow and one eye brow slid slightly higher than the other. "Huh?" Both pudgy peach arms travelled to his sides as the child squinted his eyes at the newcomer.

"The green ones. I thought they were under your pillow, whad'ya bring em down stairs for?" Sonics eyes followed Tails outstretched finger before looking at the hand gripping the cloth for dear life.

The grip relaxed minutely, Sonic seemed to scan the floorboards. "I. I don know. I-ah!" The green night shirt sailed graceful through the air to 'hide' haphazardly behind the side of the closest tatty green couch. Sonics ungloved right hand retracted into his quills and began awkwardly rubbing his scruff. "Hah-Hiya Shads..." The bearing of teeth that Shadow assumed was a poor attempt at a smile was quickly overlooked by the hedgehogs sudden use of the much-hated nickname. Usually there would be an argument where in Shadow would voice his great displeasure, but this time the recognition that simple phrase held answered a question both he and the fox had been discussing.

"Sonic." Was Shadows slow response. The little figure coughed and and chose to lace his fingers in front of himself, palms facing the floor, whilst bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "Sooo... What chya doin' here? I though you'd be off sulking at home or sumfin."

The Ultimate Life Form subconsciously found himself dipping his tilted head ever so slightly lower as he took a few steady steps t'ward the little hog. Though his intention was to examine the facial expression of the other more closely, this was made difficult as Sonic showed only his profile to Shadow. '_Is he embarrassed that I saw his pyjamas?'_ The elder thought with a furrowed brow. '_I have to admit, from what I saw at least, they're not necessarily what one would expect the revered Hero of Mobious to don as night wear._'

"What? You not speaking now? You're not gonna give me the silent treatment for that ar- !" The small scale hero had closed his eyes in jest before turning his head. He had planned to open them and favour Shadow with a mocking expression, but Shadows ebony knees were not the intended recipient. Being taken a back, Sonic stopped mid tease to trace the figure before him. It took a while but he eventually caught sight of Shadows head. '_Wow. Shadow looked a lot shorter when he was still in the kitchen..._' Sonic gulped audibly. '_When did he get so tall? What happened!? Lab accident? Is that what Tails was talking to him about?_'

"Do close your mouth Faker, I have little wish to see the left over chilli dog stuck to your teeth." Sonics jaw snapped shut, the lack of gaping hole making his eyes look even wider than they did before. Shadow cast a glance at Tails. "I'll go pack." And with that stepped around the frozen blue mobian as though he was little more than a puddle on the street, vanishing into the shadows that engulfed the means to the upper floor.

"Sonic?" Said persons head merely rolled in Tails general direction.

"Pack? What's he talkin about? Tails, what's going on, why's he so big? Why-"

"It's okay, it's all right. Sonic, do you remember what happened before you woke up? No? What about a couple of days ago, you know, at the ruins?"

"Ruins? You mean when we ran into those amateurs with delusions of grandeur?"

"That's right."

"What've they got to do with anything?"

"Weeell... You had a little accident..."

"Accident?"

Shadow had found an old trunk underneath Sonics even more disgruntled than before bed. Neglected pillow now lost behind the head of the bed after the pj's were hauled out from under it. It now lay wedged between the bed an wall, gathering dust in it's unhappy limbo. The black and red hedgehog had the case on the mattress as he was negotiating his way through the death trap that was Sonic and Tails shared room. Once he had a working route to the chest of drawers and wardrobe, one that didn't collide him with old socks, discarded batteries, the odd coconut husk, shiny tools, unusual stones, foreign hats, a spilled pile of thank you notes and a collection of rare E-Series Robot (all rights belong to Eggman) cards- he could have his pick of clothes to neatly fold into the trunk. Most of the clothes probably wouldn't fit Sonic at the moment any way but they'd do for now. Shadow was just debating whether to pack an ragged old teddy-hedgehog when he heard the scream.

**Dun dun duuun! Totally not that much of a cliffhanger but what ever :) hope it was a nice read. I like describing Sonics room and stuff, it's like the things we never get to see in the games. I also imagine him to be a complete Eggman nerd, knowing the name of all the different robots and bases etc. I don't know why, I just have him pegged as the Docs number one fan ;) also little nod to Sonic Boom in there :)**

**Ahs well, hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave me some feedback and anything you might like to see little Sonic and big Shadow have to contend with :D**

**Till next time**

**Bletherskite**


	5. There's Something In The Suitcase

**I know that perhaps this is going a little slow, but I enjoy writing this! It's not the angst bag that HP is (would you even call that angst!?) and I have fun :) though I should probs be doing chapter 10 of HP and not tormenting the Sonic of There's Something In The Shadows (if you can think of a better abbreviation for that other than TSINS then please let me know :P ) I am enjoying myself :) Ahs wells. Hope you enjoy! **

When the screaming started, Sonic was barely aware of it happening at all.

All he could see was scale. The scale of everything around him. He got it now. Shadow wasn't really tall, it was **he **who was really small.

He'd always been a little small for his age. Malnutrition in his younger years had seen to that. But this was ridiculous! Ungloved fingers gripped at his neck, scratching his collar bone with the unsheathed claws. He couldn't breath, he was so small, everything was circulating above his head!

Shadow tore downstairs. He stopped abruptly at the bottom, left hand holding his body upright as it gripped the pillar for the bannister. His crimson eyes surveyed the area and found the source of this commotion curled up caught between the wall and a table dedicated to the phone and a dish for dumping stray coins, keys and pocket lint in. With grace that said he should have been a ballerina, Shadow traversed across the room to bend down to Sonics current hight.

When Sonic realised he was screaming, he realised that he wasn't stopping of his own accord. There was stuffed cloth in his mouth,, dulling his efforts. It didn't taste particularly nice, so when he stopped screaming in favour of gagging, his tongue trying to push the offending party out of the ring, the distraction seemed to calm him down enough to take in where he was. Where he was, being the middle of the threadbare red rug on his living room floor. In the middle of 4 black and red tentacles.

Wait.

"Gahk!" He tried to escape, he really did, but Shadow just kept him on his knees as he sat cross legged on the floor. After the fifth attempt, Shadow just grabbed his pudgy stomach and tucked his flailing legs beneath him, Sonic was finally tired.

Shadow was fixed with a stern glare from his captive, the pouting Sonic merely raised an eyebrow on the elders head.

"Great, so I'm stuck this size, huh?" The frown staining his features seemed to defy his statement by letting on that he had yet to come to term with his... condition. He huffed a little before turning to Tails with the cutest expression the fox had ever seen on his older brothers face. Quivering lip and all, the hedgehog said "You can fix it right? You can make me normal again?"

Shadow thought it was debatable whether the hedgehog was ever normal to begin with, though chose not to voice this comment. Tails struggled to compile a sentence that wasn't a complete lie but would still appease the adorable child in front of him. After a few false starts he managed to intelligently come up with an "Of course I can!" complete with smug, overconfident grin. When Tails cracked his eyes open, it was to see The Ultimate Life Form grimacing. Confused, his eyes glanced down to the boy held in place in said forms lap. His eyes were bright, ears to attention and stumpy blue tail wagging like a broken metronome. "Yey! Come on! Lets go make me big again! I bet you got an invention for just such occasion huh!?" Large yellow ears drooped at this. A few failed attempts later, the fox managed to shut the little blue ball of fur up enough to be heard. "I didn't happen to have much info on this kinda thing, let alone something fix it right now!" Sonics face fell. "But I'm sure I can do it! You just gotta wait a little while is all." Cue supportive smile. "And in the mean time, you can have all the good things about being a little kid, with the added benefit of not really being one! Think of all of the fun you could have with this!"

Shadow pulled an expression that silently said 'Oh, he will will he? Thank you for putting ideas into his impressionable blue head.'

"Yeah... Yeah! I could, couldn't I?"

"Hmm. And while your meanwhile-ing there will be some rules to abide by, but I'm sure you were a little angel at this age, weren't you?" Shadows sneer spoke otherwise, but Sonic either didn't notice or didn't rise to it.

"Rules?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, rules. You didn't think being a kid was all fun and games did you?" In all honesty Sonic would have answered yes, but Shadows patronising air told him not to venture down that route.

"But I'm not really a little kid. I'm in my twenties, remember. I'm just hight challenged at the moment." Despite his cool and nonchalant appearance, there was a worrisome woodworm eating away at his planks of peace.

"You are? Oh, yes, I almost forgot, what with this... new... form, of yours. But you have to remember-**they** don't know that." With that Shadows right hand, glove still soggy from muffling the hedgies screams, gestured in a wide swoop to the outside world that lay beyond the front door.

"They?" A toothy grin graced the blue one as he twisted to look at his rival more clearly.

"Yes! They! Your general public, they don't know what happened. What would they say if they found out that their hero had been reduced to a mere infant?" Sonic squinted some. "They, your enemies. How much damage do you expect little chubby arms like this can do eh? I'm sure the doctor would enjoy experimenting on you, especially since your so compact. He could just store you in a pet carrier till he wanted to test your buoyancy!" Sonic reared back a little, hands fisted at his sides."They, your friends, I mean can you imagine! Knuckles would have a field day, oh the jokes we could share, and all, dear Sonic, at you expense! That reminds me, Cream was looking for a new dolly, are you auditioning? I hope you like tea. And dress up. Oh and Amy, wouldn't she just love to eat you up right now! Why I reckon your just short enough to fit in her handbag! Not to mention that with those stubby little limbs of yours you could not hope to push her away as she smothers you in her kisses..." Shadow was enjoying this. Sonics muzzle was going red like a sponge wall with rising damp. His ears on the other hand were scarlet. Shadow took this moment to firmly stroke the child's forehead and quills several times, in a parody of comfort, relishing how the heat from the two pointed little ears burned through his cotton gloves.

While this was somewhat amusing to Tails, he had to remember which side he was on. His loyalties remained with Sonic. "So to that end Sonic, we thought you should stay with someone who can look after you **real** good." Shadow composed himself and stared levelly at the fox. "Someone who can give you their **undivided** attention." Shadow frowned. "Who'll answer all those awkward questions for you. Who is a **hermit** with little to no family that they have limited contact with and the rest of us know nothing about. That way they can have a random relative, a nephew, cousin ... **son**." Shadow drew his lip back. "Some one strong and wise who can protect you when you can't." Was he trying to butter him up or...?

"But, can't I look after myself?"

"If we are not going give the game away, we have got to make it look convincing. What 4 year old runs their own house?" Sonics lips pursed in agreement.

"Besides, we think that you haven't just shrunk, you know?" Tails chipped in this time, more apprehensive than Shadow was. Taking the lack of interruption to mean 'go on' he started "Well look at your self. If you were just smaller wouldn't you still have your stupidly muscular legs? Solid abs?" Looking down , Sonic realised his figure was a little plumper than he had been. Poking his index finger into his stomach, he could test his plumpness. … Yeah, he was pretty soft and squishy now, no muscle here. "And before, when you've just woken up? Both times you were disorientated and confused, like a little kid when they wake up from a nap." Rubbing his peach arms awkwardly, his gaze fell to the pale green pyjamas still lying dishevelled behind the arm of the sofa. "Maybe your kid sized because you're body's been made into a kid again."

Sonic raised his gaze to stare into his brothers swimming blue eyes. He meekly hummed under his breath. "Your mind seems largely unaffected, for now. Shadow'll need to get you checked out to make sure there hasn't been any damage or alterations to your brain, just in case."

"Shadow? Why would he-"

As Sonic turned around to talk about Shadow in the third person while giving him the hackiest of looks, Shadow took this opportunity to drag a battered old case along the floor. It came out of hiding from behind Shadows dark form to bask in the hedgies gaze.

"I think you can guess where you, this case and this conversation- are going."

Sonic had to bite his lip to hold back another scream.

**And more screaming... sigh. 0 points for shaking it up :p Hope Shadow wasn't OOC, just enjoying patronising and teasing Sonic. Poor lil fella, don't worry he shall soon have his revenge mwahahah! Did I spend an unnecessary amount of time explaining that Sonic wasn't shrunk he was actually a kid now? Yes, yes I did. Did you already know this? More than likely. BUT Sonic didn't. That is the important thing, plus it gave me leverage to introduce him to the idea that he's not gonna be treat like a tiny adult, but a slightly smaller than average little boy instead. I don't think he is best pleased... :S**

**Hope you enjoyed and things will start picking up... yeah... they will... at some point...**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what ya think :)**

**Bletherskite**

**(P.S. If you don't have an account on I can pm please know that I still value your reviews! I just don't want to put my responses in chapters for fear of forgetting someone. I like to respond sooner rather than later and with the shocking memory I have and lack of regular updates forgetting someone is likely to happen a lot :S**

**I also can't use OC's because I feel like if I write them, I may be distorting the character you have created and thus not doing them justice- I need to have gotten to know a character and gotten a feel for them first to feel as though I'm not butchering them (hope I don't do that with Sonic :S) But if you see a part of one of my stories you'd like to see your OC in, why not try writing a oneshot or extra to my story that has your character in it yourself? Please send me a message to ask for permission to use an idea of mine, letting me know first would be nice and then I can read you piece when it comes out :) That way I can still read and see your idea, your OC is used and my story can have a little pal :)**

**Hope that sounds like a plan ;)**


	6. There's Something In The Scowl

**Hello! I'm alive, who knew? Sorry I haven't updated for ages, took me ages to write this one till one day I just felt like writing and it got finished :) But I hope to keep you entertained with this little snippet.! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In initial chapter :/**

It is a strange thing for someone who is accustomed to their own company to suddenly have almost constant accompaniment. Like a solo guitar - 'rocking out' and minding his own business but is suddenly joined by the unsolicited chiming of an electric triangle.

So it was, complete with crimped frown, the ultimate lifeforms found his bewildered self balancing his chin on the protruding knuckles of his right fist. The other hand hung between his knees, looking up at the right elbow digging into the corresponding knee in jealousy. Shadow loved his couch. It's deep maroon colour greedily absorbing light to the point that it was often mistaken for black. As his small jagged form sunk further into the cushions an even smaller form gave a rather loud _sniff_, which caused the former to be jerked out of his musings.

With a throaty sigh that racked his uvula, Shadow deepened his frown. The Ultimate Lifeform smacked open his lips as if to speak. At the noise burning emerald eyes bore into his own. Shadow could feel the beginnings of his lip drawing back and his left brow rising, but chose to school his features into an expression that gave out nothing but took in everything.

The piercing glare the other bestowed him with was beginning to irk him. The child's face was like thunder and, while it was quite humorous on a chubby little face with one wobbly tooth, it was not a fitting expression to be worn by one so young.

He'd sharp fix that.

Raising his chiselled jaw higher, blocking his view of the other and allowing him to casually gaze to the left side of the room (as bland as it was), he began to speak. Addressing the other in such a manner that the child on the floor wondered if Shadow was talking to him or if Shadow was talking to Shadow.

"I must admit I am mildly impressed. You've sat statue still, cross legged on my living room floor glaring at me, since we arrived at my apartment. I find it to be a great feat considering you have the attention span of a Gnat."

The elder hedgehog sneaked a peek at the blue hedgehog. Seems wasn't going to give into his goading and talk. Yet.

"And another thing that amazes me. The silence. Usually I can't get you to shut up!"

Sonic was grinding his jaw from side to side. "You want me to talk then?" It took a lot for that sentence to come out sounding like it hadn't been shredded into word mince on the way through his gritted teeth.

"Oh, I didn't say that." The smirk was getting harder to hide. His lips kept quivering, in an attempt to release the smuggest grin Shadow had in his repertoire, until he reigned them in.

Sonic was reduced to feral growling at that.

It took a a little while, both mammals marinating in the atmosphere they each had a hand in seasoning, but one eventually caved.

"I don't want to be here."

Feeling his eyebrows raise, Shadow looked to Sonic with a more neutral expression. Not that the blue hoglet would notice, his eyes were fixed firmly on the cream carpet just in front of his socked feet.

In all honesty, the child needn't have told the government agent. Not because his training allowed him special insight into Sonics psyche, but because of the ordeal that was- Shadow getting his new charge (Sonic) from point A (the Work Shop) to point B (Shadows Apartment).

Though the Ultimate Lifeform wouldn't pronounce it to the world, he didn't believe that any of the intense and highly diverse training he received while on ARK or Earth could have prepared him for the natural disaster that was Sonic the Hedgehog (albeit in miniature).

Up to the point that Sonic no longer though there was even a small hope of Tails hearing his desperate pleas, the hedgehogs 'struggles' had been a minor inconvenience as far as The Ultimate Lifeform was concerned. Other than begging for forgiveness for whatever personal crime the world hero felt he may have committed that had caused the fox to agree to such a fate for his resized brother and making insane and unreasonable promises (like renovating the Work Shop by giving it solid walls of mint candy, though Tails seriously considered this idea for a moment) in the hopes of bribing his way out, the only real fight the hedgehog put up was clinging to every protruding piece of wood he could get his stubby paws onto. At age 4, apparently Sonic hadn't mastered full control of both mind and body. As such, he protracted and retracted his claws against his own will, resulting in his weakened grip often loosening to the point that the larger male merely had to shift their position to unhook the boy.

Yes, it had all been a walk in the park. Till they were (in Sonic's mind) out of the foxes earshot.

Shadow was pleasantly surprised as the screaming stopped and the hedgehog found that his legs were for walking not just dead weights. He still trudged behind him, but thanks to the iron grip around his lower forearm was still heading in the right direction. After a couple of minutes the poorly masked sniffling stopped and Shadow felt an urge to cheer.

That feeling quickly retreated with it's tail between it's legs.

Left arm jerking back, Shadow began to turn confusedly to his plus one.

Sonic had wallowed long enough. Determined expression dried onto his face, he straightened his legs out in front of himself and pulled back. Kicking the heel of a rather expensive looking pair of Hovershoes in the process.

Irked, the adult pivoted intending use his right arm to grab and pick the other up once more. The change of balance in his captor gave the boy the leeway necessary to twist his body and kick the other bluntly in the knee. The red and black joint slightly buckled, the right arm released it's peachy captive but the left stayed clamped. Sonic, now swinging in the air by one arm, squeaked in protest as he clawed at the large white glove keeping his elbow straight. Thankful for his special issue extreme durable gloves, the black mobian began to bring the other closer to himself. Right arm avoiding blue legs that flailed blindly, their owner too focused on his arm to give his legs true purpose, to snake around the others torso.

Sonic gasped as his sensitive underbelly registered that something had looped around it. His quills even stiffer than they had been, head jerking from side to side and arms now attempting to push his body up. Being restrained against the others brick wall torso resulted in less room to manoeuvre and thus less power fuelling the little hedgehogs strikes.

Carrying and dragging the squirming hoglet had been considerably harder than telling him to 'PIPE DOWN, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'. It got worse each time he had to adjust his hold lest the rioting child slip and fall from his grasp. This clumsy shift in limbs gave many an opportunity for a sneaky bite. Sonic was never one to pass up an opportunity.

If Shadow had expected his unwilling traveller to relent as time passed and his energy fled, he was soon proven wrong. Practically throwing the ball of quills into the darkened hallway, dashing in and using his foot to keep the charging boy at bay, he locked the door.

Sonic still made a beeline for said door and Shadow was happy to leave him to it. Only after pounding on the treated wood and screaming through the keyhole, had Sonic taken his seat in front of the most prestigious and unpredictable agent in the land (well next to rouge).

"I don't suppose you do." Was Shadows only response to Sonic's point out the obvious statement.

**Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed and pleeeeeaaaaaase review! Will you review if I bribe you with a mint candy house? Not that we say candy where I am but whatever! I like to think that Shadow enjoys teasing Sonic as much as he gets annoyed by him ;) If you agree or feel differently let me know!**

**I promise to knuckle down and get to work on Hedgehog Pie's new chapter! So keep an eye out for that. Also way too many exclamation marks in my comments... I'll work on that.**

**Take care till next time pallywags :)**

**Bletherskite**


	7. There's Something In The Fridge

**Hey! I'm back! Trying to be a little more regular with updates now (though we will see how long that lasts, "Set your watches... go!") I enjoy writing this one at the minute as it's more light hearted and I so enjoy writing my teasing (and OOC) Shadow XD**

**Please drop me a line to let me know if you enjoyed it and or have any pointers, I would be very appreciative :)**

**I shan't hold ya'll up much longer so without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill :/**

A moist click punctuated the release of a canine in the blue boys mouth. Tongue, having detached itself from its favourite tooth, preparing to say something snarky in response to the haughty hedgehog before him. He took a deep gulp of air, wanting to go down in style, he needn't have bothered.

All thoughts jarred as an obnoxious din filled the living room. '_Trust the Ultimate Dullhog to have the most tuneless ringtone ever. I can totally change that to something garish when he's not looking…'_ Sonic was all pointed ears and smug grin at the thought. So caught up in his plotting was he that Shadows departure went under the radar.

"Ye-...Yes. Yes, of course. I understand. No. That will not be necessary. I-" The ebony mammal froze, suave slimline wireless telephone still held to his head, as a blue oompa loompa came stumbling into the passage. Sonic had scarpered into the hallway as soon as he realised that 1- the awful noise had stopped, 2-Shadow was no longer in the room with him and 3-Shadow in stopping the noise had answered the telephone. He'd sped through, limbs clumsily trying to work together, so he could earwig. The thought had crossed his mind that Tails had changed his mind. Fleeting. But he had hoped. O'course, he wasn't gonna admit that to Shadow any time soon.

Ruby irises eyed the small form, alert, listening and subconsciously raising onto his tippy toes. "-I need to make a call. Transfer me to …"

'_What? Transfer him to what? He mumbled so I wouldn't hear didn't he? Who is he calling!?'_

Shadow looked at Sonic over one of his stripped shoulders. He was favoured with a frown for his trouble. The Ultimate Life Form remained unaffected.

"Shadow. Yes Sir. No it is in regards to Subject 91711. No Sir. 'P.C' Sir. I wish to request authorised leave in order to complete objectives."

He was doing this on purpose. Sonic knew he was making it sound all the more cryptic because Shadow was secretly a sucker for mystery. That and he loved keeping his rival out of the know. And this little hedgie liked to be in the know. The fact that Shadow's gaze never faltered meant that what Sonic did know, was that he was the topic of conversation. Unable to follow as the conversation progressed, the tot settled for trying to wish hard enough for Shadow to spontaneously combust.

"... see you then Sir." As the flashy phone was returned to the dock, the mystery hog spun around to address his smaller unwilling companion. A slight upwards curvature of the lips caught said small person off guard. '_Is Shadow smiling? At me? Why do I get the impression that it's supposed to be a comforting smile?'_ The kid stepped back as Shadow began to slightly crouch, arms supported by thighs, so as to get closer to the others eye-level. '_Yeah, I don't know about comforting, but creepy? Most definitely!'_

"Shadow wha-"

"You hungry?"

"Huh?" Sonic's face twisted into a spiral of confusion.

"I bet you are. I can't recall you eating at all today."

"Errr. I guess…?"

Quick as a flash Shadow was behind the younger mobian, hand between his shoulder blades, propelling him towards a glossed wooden door. Sonic wound his head around to look the bigger of the two in the face whilst Shadow used his free hand to open the door. Without missing a beat, Sonic was shoved past the threshold.

It was beautiful. Everything. The glossy midnight granite worktops with shiny flecks that made it look like you dropped your food into the black abyss of a starry night sky. The units themselves were a white that usually would have turned grey and tacky after a few uses. But Shadows didn't. No, The Ultimate Neat Freaks units were like mirrors. Whatever cleaning product used must have killed germs and terrified dust. The white was so pristine it was blinding. Vast electric hob that stretched for miles blended seamlessly into the space - esque worktop. The double oven towered above the boy. '_Well, at least I'll be well fed...' _A strange urge to peek into the oven, to see just how thorough (or superficial) his rivals scrubbing was, fuelled him for a moment. But then the thought of getting a 'grubby' paw print on his new chefs crystal clear tinted glass oven door and the retribution he would receive put that plan to a premature end.

Moving swiftly on. Standing guard on top the base units was a stainless steel rotating display, jars prepped and at the ready. The many glass containers filled with powers, leaves, seeds and other mediums that Sonic did not recognise. From the few he did recognise (rosemary, parsley, mint and ' Huzzah! ' chilli flakes) he knew that they were were seasonings and spices.

The fridge, again of ginormous proportions, claimed it's own territory. The shiny front framing a distorted picture of the kitchen. A picture broken by an ice dispenser. _'An ice dispenser!?'_ At that moment, as though by some omnipotent force the fridge door slowly peeled itself from the rubber seal to reveal the glowing delights preserved within. Tender meats. Succulent fruits. Crispy veg. A tray of 32 eggs, 32! Thick blocks of butter. An array of classical cheeses. A wide bowled trifle, the cream unblemished but for the chocolate curls. A cake, chocolate by the looks of things, with candy floss pink strawberry icing lovingly smoothed on the topmost layer, middle mousse filling oozing out and teasing the lower layer of moist sponge. That was only what someone of a reduced height could see. It held more, hidden delights. Who knew what was chilling in the freezer. _'Uhn, I think I'm in heaven!' _

A resounding thud pulled the hoglet from his gawking. _'Ugh, I thought was going to start drooling on the marble floor-' _Shadow grimaced at the very notion. _'Still. My kitchen __**is**_ _rather impressive...'_

A tad begrudgingly, Shadow had shut the fridge door to turn the little hedgie attention to himself. "Now. What do little hoglets have for a belated lunch, hmm?" The level of respect Shadow had in Sonic's book had risen due to the 'cooler than cucumber' kitchen complete with the many culinary possibilities that came with. However his peachy little face began to drop into an expression of irritation and suspicion, dragging the new found respect for Shadow down with it.

Cue over exaggerated gasp from the sarcastic mobian. "I know just the thing!" As Sonic's brow knitted together the ultimate lifeform carries on unperturbed. "Now you just just wait right there on ones of those chairs while I slave over a hot chopping board to make something good for you okay?" The question was clearly rhetorical, Sonic had no say in the matter as he was shooed in the direction of a minimalistic, alien looking dining table and chairs. _'How'd I miss this monstrosity?' _

Shadow was gone the second his guest made his own progress towards the furniture. Leaving him to the task of mounting the chair that, again with the pompous proportions, forced him to climb into the seat. After taking a breather the child turned to see what his host was up to.

It came as a surprise to find The Ultimate Lifeform had donned an apron (minus the chef's hat-that was lying on the counter beside the spoons) to begin pottering around concocting something. He'd obviously decided to wait till the boys attention was occupied with scaling the chair before tying the whiter than white apron snugly against his form so as to help avoid the potential harassment such an accessory may attract.

Shadows sporadic movements coupled with the quick succession with which he completed each step of whatever recipe he was following prevented his audience from getting a decent look at his lunch.

After much neck strain the hedgie decided to give up and just take it as a surprise. Watching his feet, gauging the distance to the floor, the youngster wiggled his toes. The white cotton of the socks bending so as to keep the wriggly piggies contained. He was wearing a pair of Tails socks. His own now being a fair few sizes too big for a 4 year old. Tails had said something once about him having big feet, fairly common in hedgehogs and probably of some benefit to a sprinter like himself, the memory was cast aside abruptly as sustenance cascaded from above.

Shadow placed the plate down with purpose. Observing the blue figure seated inform of him looking up at the food held above his head, writhing with impatience as it was steadily lowered closer to the place mat.

Sonic took a big, deep breath. '_Sweet potato fries!?'_ He dug in.

Or would have.

If it wasn't for the hand on his chest. It pushed him further back into the seat, preventing his arms from being able to reach **his** lunch. Most put out, Sonic turned to look up at Shadow. Who for his part favoured his customer with a chastising frown.

"Wait." He commanded, left hand appearing from behind his side. Wielding a knife.

Silently he brought the blade down. In quick succession slicing the crusts clean of the sandwich. Finishing by cutting the food item into four small triangles.

Sonic scoffed. "What am I, four yea-?"

"Yes." Shadow raised his brow. "Your point being?" The hoglet resigned himself to grumbling.

"Gloves off. Eat your lunch." With that he was gone. Leaving Sonic to prise open the clasp that kept the gloves from slipping off. Task complete _'Finally!' _He was free to indulge in the, _'Oh boy...' _grilled sweet chilli chicken, grilled halloumi, crispy lettuce, grated carrot and beetroot, cucumber semicircles, spring onion, radish disks,sour cream, (not to mention a load of other ingredients he had yet to identify) sandwich. The bread toasted and of a variety Sonic didn't recall having being acquainted with before. _'...stomach I hope you're ready for this!'_

**Tah-dah! I was drooling myself writing this (how many of you are thinking "EW! No, none of those ingredients go together!?" clearly I have no clue when it comes to cooking despite my obvious love of food)**

**I always imagine Shadow having a grand, plush, modern, pristine but slightly Gothic and 'antique' home. I have a plan for the next chapter and everything, I am so excited!**

**Hope I haven't lost you guys along the way with my lack of updates :C I promise to try to be better this time round ;)**

**Take care pallywags!**

**Till next time :)**

**Bletherskite**


	8. There's Something In The Shopping Centre

**Hello! I did have a plan fr this next chapter when I wrote last chapter. Sadly I have forgotten this plan. Ah well, I'm winging it ;) there was a basic idea flowing through it all anyhow. So please forgive my lateness and enjoy the next instalment!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...no.**

Never had Shadow thought something so small could create so much… chaos.

Shadow couldn't recall putting a sauce into the little boys lunch, but the evidence suggested he had. Gloveless paws, fur stuck up and down with sticky stuff, had left ghosts in their wake. Paw prints weren't his only problem. Bread crumbs coated the floor, table, chair and even Sonic looked like he'd been rolling in the stuff. His fur was fused in various places, his quills either pierced various ingredients or were dripping with what Shadow guessed was the same sauce?

His muzzle was the worst though. Bits of just about everything he remembered (and didn't remember) putting into the sandwich was swirling around his gob like the distorted galaxy encircling a black hole. _Might as well have been a black hole considering he vacuumed that up in no time at all._

The Ultimate Life Form was noticeably reluctant to get within arms length of the grubby little creature. But, casting his sneer aside, he reached out and gingerly took the empty plate. After placing it on the sink to be thoroughly cleansed he returned to that dining table and thrust a damp wash cloth at the hoglet. Who blinked up at him in confusion. " Use **this**-" Shadow shook the rag, water droplets spraying in all directions, to emphasise his point. "-to wash off that grime you managed to get all over yourself." With understanding Sonic grasped the cloth in his hands and began the arduous task of gunk removal.

The Ultimate Lifeform stood with a wince and pained expression as he was forced to observe Sonics pitiful and futile display. His uncoordinated limbs hindered his ability to properly remove any grime from his now downy fur. After a good 7 minutes Shadow had no other option than no swipe the cloth from the humming hedgie. Needless to say the humming came to a confused stop as Sonic tried to figure out what was happening, when he did the cloth was already making a beeline for his muzzle. Initiate evasive manoeuvres!

Shadow had a half decent excuse to manhandle his charge which was bestowed upon him as Sonic practically launched himself in surprise from his chair to the solid tiles below. Obviously Shadow had no other option than to reach out and grab the hoglets arm lest he fall to his 'doom'. While Sonic was grateful for the save he was less than impressed when Shadow, for at least the third time that day, wouldn't let go. Instead Shadow saw it as an opportunity to restrain his rival so as to remove all substances sticky and icky from his person, before he was re-released back into Shadows home.

Sonic was permitted to leave the chair only when every crumb had been eradicated. He dropped to the floor, landing on his socked feet, with a huff. Giving the elder a pointed stare which read 'I really don't like you right now!', before stomping off, quills as bristled as their stumpy-ness would allow and nose high in the air. Shadows brow was soon finding its single raise default position.

"Stoopid Faker… Guhrr… do it myself…" Sonic had began his temper march around the corridors, not really knowing where he was going. "Huff… think he is?...hurgh!... not a little…" And muttering complaints under his breath. Though these were thankfully cut short when he hit the ground.

"Gah!" Upon picking his tiny body up he soon discovered the culprit to his fall from grace. "Grrr… dumb shoe… who put it there?"

Shadow. That's who. He realised this when he noticed that a not Shadow sized coat and gloves and hat and scarf accompanied said shoes… Granted they were a bit big for Sonic, but with the sleeves etc rolled up they'd cling to his frame. They were definitely intended for him. "What?"

"You need some things in your own size. These will do for one outing."

"I'm sorry. I don't follow." Actually he did follow but was praying he was wrong.

"You are going to put on those clothes and we are going to go shopping so that the next time we go out you will have new ones that won't have to be rolled up four times." Sonic opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with a "And IF you don't do it this instant I will do it for you."

"Hah, what? You'll put em on yourself? I didn't think the Ultimate Lifeform would need a coat are-" All the ebony hedgehog had to do was lift the coat in front of the child's face. Sonic swiftly began, slightly clumsily, donning the coat with puffed up cheeks and a frown on his face.

Shadow and Sonic walked to the nearest shopping centre (they did run the first few minutes, but Shadows heart was in his mouth for most of it. Sonic was again a little… disoriented at this size. Though he did promise Sonic that'd be one of the first things on their list of to-do's) Sonic sulked once he realised the reason for their outing when entering' generic clothing store for all ages number 1' Shadows stern reminders (with terrifying undertones) kept him mostly in check.

If he was perfectly honest though, his spirits were lifted when a lovely shop assistant came to assist them. He had to remain in character of course, Shadow had reminded him how embarrassing and potentially dangerous it could be for him should his condition become common knowledge. So naturally he was as cute and adorable as possible, using kid speech and fluttering his eyelashes. Shadow could only roll his eyes at the pretty female porcupine fawned over his charge helping them get suited and booted, all the while inserting 'aws' into the appropriate places.

Shadow spent a good hour at least in the store, he left with a sizeable hole in his bank account and five full carrier bags. Sonic spent the same amount of time, zero money and was given a lollipop for his 'good behavior'. Of course the porcupine got Shadows permission before giving the little hedgie the sweet, Shadow was only too happy agree considering it would shut him up for a few minutes.

When the silent spell of the lolly wore off Sonic found himself inside another building. As a result of gleaning the most possible from the stick for the last few seconds of their stroll, little blue didn't notice the sign.

"Huh? Shads? Where are we?"

Shadow ignored him. Sonic couldn't see his face since he was partially leaning on the counter and the little hedgie was now far to small to peer past it. He missed part of the conversation being held over the front desk but managed to tune in when Shadow started to speak louder.

"Probably about 5. I will telephone to inform you if there is any delay."

"Okay, that's great. We'll make everything is sorted for 5."

"Thank you." With that the older hog knelt down on one knee, putting both hands on his rivals shoulders. Looking him in the emerald eyes he said "Sonic, best behaviour now. I'll see you soon." With that he ruffled his quills and began walking out, automatic doors scampering out of his way.

Noticing that the little boy looked ready to take off after his 'daddy' the vixen swiftly swayed her way from behind the desk to grab his little paw. She put on the sweetest smile she could conjure as he whipped his head around. Looking down into his swirling green pools she felt compelled to comfort him.

"It's all right sweetie. Your Daddy is gonna be back real soon. But till then you're gonna have so much fun with all the other kids at the nursery!"

For some reason he didn't look so comforted by her attempts.

**Tah dah! Hope you liked it, please let me know :) aw poor little Sonic, guess Shadow and I have far too much fun picking on him.**

**Take care, till next time**

**Bletherskite / E-198Lou**


	9. There's Something In The Lunchroom

"Hey there cutie" _Gahk! Where'd she come from? _"you lost?" _No. No I am not lost! _"Don't worry kiddo I'll help you find your way back." _Didn't you hear me!? I said…. Actually… my lips feel glued shut… did I say any of that out loud? _"Not to worry, come on!"

To be honest it was a little cruel. Even Shadow had to admit to that one. _Worth it though_. The look on his face? _Priceless! _Resisting the urge to prance, which would make him look so un-Shadow it'd be unreal, the hedgehog made his way out of the shopping centre. He barely noticing the awkward glances passersby gave him. One look at that evil mischievous grin had people scootching out of his way. _Wow, no Sonic and personal space. Now if only the commander would leave me alone -everything would be perfect! _

Obvcourse everything was not perfect. His phone had not stopped it's incessant ringing until he set it to silent. Then it started it's incessant rumbling. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd left his charge in the nursery and policy stated they must have the contact details of all parents in case of emergencies (Shadow suspected the girl completing their paperwork prejudged him as 'liable to conveniently forget to pick up his kid', clearly she was a rather good judge of character) he'd have thrown the phone into the irritatingly hypnotic water fountain.

Since it seemed to be far more bother than it was worth to ignore the commander (lest he find some of his 'colleagues' had let themselves into his apartment) Shadow was going to visit the wretched man. _I'll take the scenic route._ _Naturally._ Though how he'd explain this little ditty (ie being dumped with a miniature version of his iconic world saving rival) he didn't know. Thankfully he had a lovely _lengthy_ walk to think about it.

One little hedgehog had a rather short walk out of confusion and into… well… he hasn't figured that out yet...

He could only watch Shadows retreating back spines, leaving through the 'shoulder height for the average adult' button controlled sliding doors, as a young woman with a sugary lilt to her voice pulled him by the arm through a new set of doors. Going further into the belly of the beast, Sonic was too busy trying to get a decent footing to listen to the female attempting to allay his potential fears.

Suddenly he was pushed to the front and ushered into a bright room with irritatingly happy cartoon characters at every turn. He stumbled forwards, and by the time he'd regained his balance a new woman had grabbed his arm. Pulled into the middle of the room and announced to every munchkin in the vicinity that he was the new boy and was to be included in all games and everyone was to be nice to him. After which Sonic was once again pushed forwards by a slender hand on the small of his back and told to "go play" for no better reason than "it's play time".

Apparently the nursery nurse was magic as she vanished into thin air before the little hedgehog could turn around and voice his protests. _Fantastic._

Donning his best 'Frowny Face' the azure mammal surveyed the room in greater detail. He could only roll his eyes at the smiley faces. They were everywhere… on the walls, the carpet underfoot, books, toys, the curtains, the ceiling fan, the white board, chairs, tables and "Gahk!"

"Hello!" The children to… apparently… "My name is Princess Unicorn-" _You gotta be kidding me…_"-what's your name new blue kid?" _Sigh…._

"Er… Hi. My name's Ss-" _Wait! You can't say Sonic you idiot! _"-sss… Erm… My er… My name?" _Come on 'Fastest Thing Alive'! What's the matter? Your brain can't keep up? Come on you idiot, think! _"My name. Well, it's…" … _Maybe Shadow put a different name on my form? Yeah.. but that means I'll have to use that and I have no idea what it might be…_"I-I… Don't know…" _Nice._

"Dat's okay. I'll name you!" _Congratulations you are officially an idiot hedgehog! _" You're blue right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll name you Blueticus!" _Whaticus!? _"But you can be Blue for short!" _Huh… that's actually not that bad… _

So the newly dubbed Blueticus was dragged away by the small grinning girl and forced to play all manner of games. From lego, to house. Though everyone's favourite had to be 'In and Out the Dusty Bluebells'. _I think I'm going to explode if I am forced to sing that song one more time… Yes I am blue. Crazy childrens, why won't the joke just get old already!? _"Okay children Lunch Time!"

Shadows detour had, perhaps, taken him though a rather well-to-do coffee shop for an extortionately priced afternoon tea. Hey, Ultimate Life Forms need food to…. Because he's worth it! He decided it was time to head out to the base and see what his 'boss' has to say. Patting the corners of his mouth with the cloth napkin the agent stood with an air of dignity and serenity.

Heading to the 'Lunch Room' in a higgledy-piggledy line one little hedgehog was rather easily giving into temptation. There were so many open doors, so many opportunities to make a break for freedom! All he had to do was zip left or right when heads were turned and he was home free! "OW!" all eyes turned to the direction of the noise. Apparently a little crocodile boy had fallen over and hurt his knee. The cries attracted the attention of the children but most importantly the caretakers. _Bingo!_ Slipping into a neighbouring room under the radar posed little to know challenge. The room was merely a supply cupboard, boxes of sealed crayons, flat pack tables and chairs were a few things identified using the slither of light seeping through the open gap the ajar door provided. All he had to do was wait for the drama to end, the line to move along and the corridor to clear. _Ah sweet success!_

The building shook with the force of the door slamming. "Grrrrr!" His outburst was undignified and he was to say the very least not so calm anymore…. _How __**dare **__he! _The ebony hedgehog stormed down the grey rabbit warren corridors, lights flickering into life as he barged past their sensors. _How __**dare **__he demand anything from me! _Turning abruptly on his heel he swung to the left, coming face to face with a door and a palm recognition security system. _I could leave this place a smoking crater in the ground! _His left hand clawed at the clasp of his right glove until the catch began to loosen. _But I spare them that fate all because I made a promise-_ With a resounding SLAM his now gloveless palm made contact with the panel. _\- to be nice to the people on earth. _The door admitted him entrance though it was a moot point, he'd of forced his way in anyway. _Here I am, acting like a complete mug, being 'nice'-_ Yes, Shadows sparing them the crater thing is, in his own mind at least, his being 'nice'. _\- and what do I get for it? _Dragging the white cloth up his bare arm, the right glove was pulled into place with a snap. '_Shadow I want you to report in regularly', 'Shadow I want you to train the child', 'Shadow we'll send someone to assess your apartment', 'Shadow I'm sending you a mound of paperwork to fill in', 'Shadow don't just go adopting random children because you feel sorry for them or I'll think you've gone soft'_ In the time Shadow had taken to have this inner rant in his head he had blazed a trail out of the facility and was standing in the 'vehicle storage area' panting in rage. 'Oh and Shadow?..._Shadow it might be good for you' _Taking an almighty big breath in, Shadow released it with a Chaos Spear thrown in the direction of a nearby spy drone. _And…. relax…_

"Hey there cutie" _Gahk! Where'd she come from? _"you lost?" _No. No I am not lost! _"Don't worry kiddo I'll help you find your way back." _Didn't you hear me!? I said…. Actually… my lips feel glued shut… did I say any of that out loud? _"Not to worry, come on!"

Other than make frustrated noises, Sonic found himself unable to do anything to stop himself being dragged back the way he came (he thinks, to be honest he was a little lost…) and soon found himself sat down at a table with 7 or so other children. A plate of turkey dinosaurs, baby carrots, an icecream scoop of mashed potato, a blob of mushy broccoli, a dribble of gravy and a drink of orange juice was put down before him. Clearly this was a no cutlery kind of place. _Okay…. Not what I, yeah…_

Chancing a glance at the other munchkins in his vacinity left him with a reduced appetite. Turns out the recently acquainted 'Princess Unicorn' did not have the manners of royalty, instead she had somehow got a tomato based sauce all over her face and dress. '_Weird…. I don't see any tomato-ee sauce on any plates….?'_ A pig kid across from him was shoving the carrots up his nose. The rabbit boy opposite him created a lovely artistic screen with the medium available- the mashed potato a hill, the dinosaur stood upright in it as though taking a stroll, a broccoli bush with orange carroty flowers and a gravy river. The large badger girl taking up his seat and elbow room to the right chewed with her mouth open for a while before sticking her face into the plate and seeing what she could catch. '_Okay, I thought I was a sloppy eater but I will try harder in future so that I never make anyone ever again feel the way I do now!'_

As a matter of fact it took the sickened Sonic so long to force his food down his throat that when all of the children were called back for playtime he still had a sizeable amount preserved on his plastic plate. The budding designer to had much still on his plate perhaps not wanting to disturb the delicate balance of the masterpiece before him Sonic mused. The staff had come to inspect their poor efforts at eating and in an effort to 'encourage' them had mixed everything on both boys plates up. Sonics desire was not renewed with the rearrangement of food stuffs and although the heathens responsible for the bile in his throat had left, the urge to reach had not. The rabbit was much worse off. Appalled at the complete and utter disregard for beauty and the ruination of the accumulation of his life's work, the child merely stared down at the massacre in front of him with a barren empty expression. The despair was predominantly inward, seems this sort of indecent act was common in the boy's experience of eating.

His blue contemporary felt sorry for the kid but also…. "Shame that… that dino looked like he was having fun…." awkward…

Wide amber eyes looked up at him.

... Really awkward.

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long! I hope you have enjoyed this installment. I have been writing this in bits so I'm not sure whether the style consistency is off but constructive criticism is most welcome!**

**I have been reading more than writing (A LOT of sonamy it seems…) and have been busy and I am sorry! I'm not promising any improvements on update regularity but I am continuing all of my fics (including HP its just the thought of all the angst! No Lou, power through!)**

**Thinking of trying to do a few one-shots to try to get me back into the swing of things so please let me know if you have any ideas (Sonic related please ;) ) I'd love to give 'em a go, apologies if I don't fulfill your request but I shall try :)**

**Thanks for reading pallywags **

**Take care!**

**E-198Lou**


End file.
